Kiku and Kuro
by Kala Lily
Summary: Fifty years after the war, the light side finds himself losing to the dark side that destroys everything. The only chance of the last light fighters is to change the past into a path that will give them even a chance to survive. The twins getting beck to the past and fighting for their future with Albus, Scorpius and all the others. They losing and winning, but always fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **New Students at Hogwarts**

Everything started on a bright and peculiar day, while Albus Severus Potter was sitting under one of the trees outside the castle, reading the book that he started a while ago, 'Transfiguration in Animals'. Two strange boys appeared in the lawns, not too far from him.

There was something about them that had startled Albus. They looked as if they had come from a war. Even his parent didn't look nearly as bad in the pictures that were taken right after the battle of Hogwarts. They were dirty and their faces were covered in dust and something that looked like green-brown mud, their clothes were shredded to pieces and edge of the pants of one of them was on fire.

And there was also the fact that they weren't supposed to be there. It was September first. All the students were supposed to be on their way to the train. The only people currently at Hogwarts were the teachers, Rose and him. Now, putting aside the fact that they were actually there, the question of how they got there still remained.

The answer was simple. Sort of. When they appeared, there was a loud crack that sounded somewhat like a whip. It informed Albus that they had Apparated to Hogwarts' grounds.

And after all of that, as if it wasn't enough, Albus had never seen them before. They looked his age and were obviously wizards. They weren't supposed to know where Hogwarts was located. Strangers – and they definitely were strangers – must never get in to Hogwarts.

As Albus started to wonder why they are running, he realized that they were running away from something. The two were running through Hogwarts' lawns without noticing their surroundings, determined to escape whatever it was that they were running from.

Albus closed his book and stood up, walking towards the two, his wand in his hand. His parents had always made sure he could defend himself, and thought it was annoying, he hadn't complained because he understood why they were doing it.

"Stop!" he called when he was three feet away from them. "Who are you?"

The two stopped and turned around. Albus stumbled backward. When he saw their faces, he wasn't able to understand whether these twins were boys or girls, since it was so confusing. Because they were Asian, the two could be either boys or girls, as much as he knew.

"I'm Kiku and that's my brother, Kuro." Albus looked at them and couldn't understand if the one who spoke was a boy or a girl, although he understood that the other one is a boy. "Who are you?"

"Albus Potter." He answered and looked at them carefully. They were in worse shape than he had thought, he realized as he observed them closely. "You're a boy? What are you doing here?"

"A girl." Kiku corrected grumpily, and Albus thought that he had heard her mumbling 'why they never ask Kuro that question? We're identical!' but then she stopped. "Wait, you said… Albus potter?" she asked in shock and shared a glance with her brother, who nodded.

"Yeah…" Albus began suspecting there was something far greater than he had originally thought was going on. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"We…" the girl started again but her eyes rolled into her head and her legs gave under her weight. A single moment before her head bumped into the ground, her brother had caught her.

"We need to talk with professor Flint, NOW!" Kuro demanded in a harsh voice. Albus noted that he won't get any answers until he would help them, and yeah, he wanted answers.

"I can help you with her." Albus offered when he saw Kuro lumping and the heavy bag on his back. Kuro nodded gratefully and Albus picked Kiko up. She was petite, not too tall and very skinny, as if she had not eaten enough but she was healthy, kind off.

"Here. What happened to you two?" Albus directed him and asked, but didn't get any answer. Kuro stared at him for a few seconds and then went back to looking forward. He stared at the paintings and when he thought Albus didn't notice, he passed his hand over one of their frames. When he noticed that Albus was looking he ran his hand over his face –wiping tears, Albus understood lately– and looked forward again.

Finally, Albus stopped next to the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office. "You need the password." He said to Kuro. The last one had tried to recall something, most likely the password.

"Emergency, representative of the Order of the Phoenix, urgent case." Kuro muttered after a short moment and the statue moved, revealing the passage. Albus was sure it was not the password, and yet the passage was revealed. This only made Albus want to find out the answer to his question even more.

Who are they?

The two went up the stairs, Kiku still in Albus's arms. As they reached the entrance Kuro knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a voice from inside, and Kuro entered without a second thought. It was only the second time that Albus had come into professor's Flint office.

The office looked like he looked at the time professor Dumbledore was the headmaster, which he saw in his father's memories. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. But before all of that, there was professor Flint.

He was sitting nonchalantly in his armchair with a smile on his face. "And who are you, if I may ask?" he asked in pleasant voice. His attitude was alike to Dumbledore's but he had lacked in years and oldness that the old professor had, and also was missing the sparkle in the eyes that made him do things that in most viewpoints counted as insane.

Kuro threw an old letter on the desk. Professor Flint opened the crumpled envelope and pulled out the letter. After five minutes of reading, in which he looked surprised more and more with every second that passed, he nodded and took an empty note, writing on it couple of sentences.

"Go now to the hospital wing. Kuro, please give the note to madam Pomfrey, she'll take care of you." Said Flint in pleasant smile. Albus was tempted to take the letter – if it satisfied the principle and gave him reason to get in two teenagers to his school without knowing them, it meant there were answers there. And a lot of them.

The three went out of the room and down the stairs. Albus was still holding Kiku in his arms and Kuro was going behind him. Albus thought about asking him again about him and his sister but as he glanced back he saw Kuro like he had never seen him before.

Until now he held his head high and his shoulders straight as much as he could. Even though he was limping and hurt and wounded, he had a strong and dignified aura. He looked dangerous. Now his head was dropped down, hid shoulders limp, tears staining his cheeks and his hands shaking. Albus understood that all that strong appearance was just a mask and decided to hold off his questions for now.

When they arrived to the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey opened the door and almost passed out at the sight of the injured twins. Without asking any questions, she let them in even though it was early in the morning and closed the door.

"lay her here," said madam Pomfrey and pointed to one of the beds. She hurried to one of the closets, searching for something until she pulled out her hands in success.

"Girl…?" she mumbled in question and looked towards Kuro, he, on the other hand shook his head in a 'no'. She looked over to Kiku and this time she agreed. "Ok, then you, sit here and drink it. I don't care that it doesn't taste good." She said to Kuro that frowned at the sight of the potion that she gave him.

"You!" She called Albus and pointed at him while he jumped in frightening. "Go get from my room two doses of restoration potion." She said and Albus nodded in response and ran to do as she said.

Meanwhile, madam Pomfrey observed the twins. She nodded after a moment as if she had reached a decision and suddenly pulled out her wand. She pointed on Kuro and thought for another moment before starting to cast spells on him.

"Aguamenti," a small splash of water came out of her wand and filled an empty bowl that stood on the nightstand that was next to Kuro's bad.

"Episkey," Kuro's leg made an unpleasant sound while he grimaced in pain and tightened his grip on the rail of the bad to avoid of screaming in pain. Madam Pomfrey's face expressed empathy.

"I'm sorry, but I must do something also about your hand." Albus came back with the potion and stayed back. Kuro gasped and released his grip.

"Just do it already." He said between clenched teeth and grabbed the railing tightly again, putting the other one in his lap.

"Episkey," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed while pointing on the hand and again sounded an unpleasant sound as he snarled in pain. When his breath returned to normal he moved his hand but still grimaced in pain when bended it downwards.

"Seems like you will have to be with a bandaged hand for couple of days. How is the leg?" Madam Pomfrey asked him and he stood up carefully, testing the leg and nodding. "Very well. Albus, give him a dose of the potion." Kuro tested the potion and sighed, drinking it in one sip. "When she will wake up you will give her the second dose." She said and went towards a big closet that was full with potions that Albus hoped that he would never need to drink.

"Are you ok?" Albus asked Kuro quietly as the other one started to wipe his head with a cloth that madam Pomfrey had put in a bowl. "I still can't understand how you managed to get wounded like that."

"I will be fine. Madam Pomfrey knows what she is doing." He answered and put back the cloth.

"Drink this. Slowly. And do not spit it out." She gave him a green potion that only the sight of it made Albus feel sick, but it seemed that Kuro was not affected by it or the horrible smell, and especially not by the taste because he drank it as if it was pumpkin juice.

Meanwhile, Kiku had woken up and sat on the bad. "Kuro?" before she managed to let another word out, madam Pomfrey pushed the same potion into her hand. "Oh, I am so sick of this potion already."

"Drink it, drink it! Come on!" Ordered madam Pomfrey while Kiku drank the potion and her brother smirked. "Now, give her the Restoration potion."

"Thanks." Kiko mumbled and drank the potion. After few moments, they looked a lot better.

"Dear, go and get another dose of the Restoration potion." Madam Pomfrey said and Albus did as she asked.

"I don't understand what had happened to you. How were you able to walk with a broken leg while she had passed out?" Madam Pomfrey mumbled and then Albus came back. Madam Pomfrey looked at him as if waiting for him to do something, but he could not understand what he was supposed to do with the last dose. "Well? What are you waiting for? Drink it. You look too pale."

Albus blinked and then drank it. He liked the feeling that the potion gave him, like he had slept for at least twenty hours. But before that good feeling came, he felt his throat shrink as he tasted the bitter potion.

"Obliviate." Madam Pomfrey called out and Albus collapsed on the bad while his memories were being erased.

When she understood that the twins wouldn't answer her, she pushed Kuro back on the bed, making the boy utter a cry of pain and Pomfrey hurried to pull back.

"What happened?" She asked as Kuro pulled his shirt up and revealed a bleeding waist.

"I've been shot. You know, a spelled muggles gun. The bullet is still inside, I didn't have enough time to get it out." Kuro said with clenched teeth and ripped the shirt to reveal the whole wound.

Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and was going to spell it out. "No!" Kuro stopped her. "Do not try using magic. I told you, it is spelled. I must get it out by myself, otherwise it will just hurt me more." Kuro explained and picked up his beg.

Finally, the bullet was out and madam Pomfrey cast a quick healing spells on the area and wrapped a tight bandage around his chest. "Thanks." Kuro mumbled, laying down in the bed.

"And now I want to know everything. Who are you, how you managed to get wounded like that and why." She said sharply and the two sighed, knowing that there was no escape from that.

"OK, I am guessing that we can tell you… So, this is our story…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **duel**

Albus rolled over in his bed all night, and couldn't fall asleep. The ominous feeling crept in his gut and kept him restless. He didn't know anything about those two, and there was something about them that startled him. Yes, one mustn't judge someone before getting to know him, but he couldn't help flinching every time he had been around them.

At last, after long hours of darkness and restlessness, the sun started to rise and light the room in gentle rays. Albus rose from his bed tiredly and scanned the room. Because he was Head Boy he had his own quarters, next to the quarters of the Head Girl. All of his belongings were in their place, except for a picture of his parents that he had hung on the wall.

Exiting his room, Albus peeped into the room Kuro was sleeping in. Because their arrival wasn't expected, there wasn't any place for the boy in the boys' dormitories, and so Kuro was going to reside with Albus for the next month. When he glanced over the door he found that the bed-curtains open and the bed empty.

Albus tried to ignore the fact that kuro had left without him hearing, even though he was awake all night and saw him get into his bed in the evening. A shiver ran down his spine when he looked in the mirror in the bathroom, studying his pale face.

Most of his time was usually spent in the library or in the dungeons, making his skin take a much lighter shade than the rest of his family. His eyes glowed a dim green color and he washed his face, deciding at the last moment to shower and try to wash away the sickening feeling that hadn't left him yet.

Finally, when he turned the water off and finished drying himself with a towel, Albus glanced again at the mirror that clicked her tongue rapidly – did it even have a tongue it could click in such a judging manner? – and still saw the glowing dim green in his eyes, as if something or someone were taking his strength away.

He remembered what Scorpius had always told him about being able to know what Albus was feeling by his eyes, but when he asked Rose or James if they could too they answered with denial and confusion. That's how Albus started noticing the change in his eye color, depending on his mood and mental and physical state.

The first time he had noticed Albus was sure that he was imagining, but in the end he was convinced that it was true and that he was truly seeing that. When his eyes were dim-colored, he looked tired. Very tired, actually. He was sure that he not only looked, but also felt that way.

This fatigue was not normal. His eyes didn't close, willing to take a nap. His body didn't want to return to the bed where he could rest peacefully. Yet he felt his strength slowly fading. The feeling was accompanied by a nauseating feeling of dragging, as if someone was pulling his energy away.

Before he could freak out, Albus decided he should stop staring at himself in the mirror, and start busying himself. He knew business is the simplest way to free his mind of his thoughts. So he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room, scanning his closet for the uniform he didn't take with him to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes of pure frustration later, Albus was dressed and presentable enough to exit his room without receiving any stares. As he tried to make his face look as normal as possible, Scorpius apparently managed to brush his teeth, get dressed, come to Albus' room and organize both of their schoolbags.

"Thanks. I have no idea what's the matter with me today." Albus said as Scorpius handed him his schoolbag. He put it on his shoulder and the two left the messy room. As always, Albus and Scorpius were the first to leave their rooms. Then he remembered Kuro and the nauseating feeling only grew.

"You don't look so well. You look… tired? No… not exactly…" Scorpius tried to understand what was wrong with him, without any luck. After a few more minutes of silent walking, he murmured again. "You look exhausted. Kind of. What's wrong?"

"It's… let's sit first." Albus murmured back as the two entered the great hall and all of the few stares that were already there fixed on them. Well, almost all of them. Kuro sat next to his sister at the Slytherin table, looking like he was sitting there for quite some time.

His sister, on the other hand, looked much more tired. She looked as if a cup or two of coffee wouldn't hurt her. Both of them bent over a scroll filled with a dense and neat handwriting, and drawing… no, those were pretty accurate sketches of symbols Albus couldn't indentify.

Albus went on to the other edge of the table, which was completely empty at this hour in the morning, and sat down, along with Scorpius who sat as well, a worried look on his face. They placed their schoolbags next to them and Scorpius purred them some coffee to wake up a bit.

"I've been feeling weird since the evening. I have a huge nausea and I feel like… something… or someone…" he hesitated and then stopped, shaking his head. "No, forget it. I'm probably just freaked out by these twins." He mumbled, desperately hoping Scorpius would believe him and drop the matter, but knew it was in vain.

"You don't freak out from other students. No matter who they are. I know you, Al. What's the matter?" He asked in despair, placing a hand on Albus' shoulder, but immediately pulling away in panic. "What was that? Al, I'm worried. Explain this to me; let me help you because obviously something is wrong here. I just felt… something." He mumbled, not sure what it was.

"I've been feeling sick since the evening, and I have a bad feeling in my gut. I couldn't fall asleep all night. And remember when Kuro went to bed earlier, when you where in the room with me?" Albus asked and waited for Scorpius' response, who nodded mere seconds after. "When I got out of bed, when the sun started shining and I was tired of lying there, his bed was empty."

"It's definitely weird. You have excellent ears. He couldn't have exit without you hearing. But what was that I felt when I touched you?" Scorpius wondered. Albus knew that voice. It meant Scorpius was trying to figure something out, which meant that he probably succeeded. He always had marvelous analyzing skills.

"From the morning, I noticed I was tired. But not as usual, because I didn't want to sleep or nap. It's like my strength, like someone is pulling it from me." He said tiredly and took a toast with jam, placing it on his plate after taking only one small bite.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey. Maybe she'll know what's going on, because nothing here makes sense." Scorpius said. Albus knew that Scorpius did know what was going on but the answer he'd found didn't make sense to him, so he was suggesting something else.

"No, I don't want to miss the first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. I already pissed Charlie off in the summer, and I don't want to start the year with him angry with me." Albus said and only after he had finished speaking he realized what he had said, slapping his forehead in frustration for saying something that was supposed to be a surprise.

"Charlie? Charlie as in Charlie Weasley? The one that's been in Romania 'till now? What's he doing here? When the hell did he arrive?" Scorpius rained questions on him, and he only patted his shoulder, chuckling.

"Just drop it. You'll get an explanation soon. And nobody knows, except me. Not even his brothers. He decided to surprise everyone, but I caught him in the act and I wasn't supposed to blurt it out." Albus sighed. "Now let's go to his class. I know something special is supposed to happen today in our year's lessons, but I have no idea what."

"Fine, but we're going to Madam Pomfrey after." Scorpius said firmly and Albus nodded, having no choice. Both of them rose from their seat without eating anything and exited the great hall. Albus tried not to look over to Kuro, but at last glanced at the twins, a moment before he passed the doors.

Kuro's hand flashed between their robes as something red flickered in his hand. At first Albus thought it was a wand, but then he realized a wand can't be red, for it was made from wood. He realized it was blood; his hand was covered in blood.

A shiver ran down his spine as the two left the great hall, turning to the DADA classroom on the fourth floor. Albus had heard from his father that once the classroom was located on the third floor, but after the renovations that were made at the end of his seventh year, the classrooms' location changed too.

When he asked why they had changed the location, his father answered that during the summer break they didn't finish restoring the castle from the battle. That's why Professor McGonagall had decided the classes would take place in places with a secure access, where children could learn properly.

The rest of the places, the staff and the students helped fix and renovate in their free time. His father, mother and their friends helped as well. A few months later most of the renovation was complete, but it was decided to keep the classrooms in their new locations.

Albus and Scorpius went up the stairs to the fourth floor and turned to the corridor on their right, for the one on the left was still in danger of collapsing, and no one was yet to fix it. All around the castle were corridors that were forbidden to enter because of the collapsing walls risk, or spells gone wrong that no one couldn't find a way to disable.

"Come on, let's get inside. I'm pretty sure we're already late after all this time we spent at breakfast." Albus said and Scorpius nodded, opening the door and walking into the classroom. Albus was about to enter as well, when a he grabbed the doorframe in an attempt to keep himself from falling as a dizziness caught him off guard and he tried to keep his balance.

"You alright?" Scorpius asked and Albus nodded, entering the classroom as if nothing happened and sitting down at one of the desk in the back. Scorpius took the place beside him and the two took out their books, new parchments and their quills.

They saw Charlie organize the papers on his desk and the students chatter quietly with each other, waiting for the class to begin. Even though the class was supposed to start five minutes ago, Charlie stood up from his seat only when Kiko and Kuro walked in and leaned against the window.

"Okay, so before I start the lesson, I want to thank Kiko and Kuro for agreeing to show their skills in the subject we're going to talk about this year. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, or as I used to call them when I studied here, Defense Against the _Bark_ Arts." He smiled and pulled out his wand as giggles erupted from all across the classroom, but he didn't seem to mind. "Alright, put away everything you have on your desks except your wands."

With smiles on most of the student's faces, all the desks were cleared quickly, and everyone held to their wands. Charlie waved his wand and on the board appeared a reflection of Harry Potter, Albus' father.

The students laughed and smiled widely. Everybody loved Harry's lectures, they were always interesting, and he always spoke at eye level, as Albus liked to say. His father never thought he was better than anyone, and never underestimated the students. He also didn't talk like a professor talked to his students, but like someone who was speaking to his friends.

"Welcome to your fifth year, dear students. This year, after consultation with many sources, it was decided you'll start training in the art of dueling." He started talking in a high language, but then burst out laughing. "Yeah, I'm still sure it's not my style. I'm not going to be a professor, excuse me Professor McGonagall.

"So this year, all of the fifth, sixth and seventh years will start learning how to duel. You will learn extra defensive and offensive spells, and many other types you've never heard about before. Your entire syllabus is built around dueling, due to some circumstances.

"We expect you to invest in your studies, because there's nothing more important than them. Your entire future depends on your success in the next few years. We approach dangerous times, and I tell you this even though the Ministry of Magic and some of your teachers object and prefer you won't know. But after what I've been through in my years in Hogwarts, I would like you to know as much as possible.

"In your DADA class you'll focus on how and when to use what you know, and when you should attack, when you should defend and when you should run away. In charms lessons, you'll focus on defensive and offensive spells you'll use in you DADA class.

"In your Potions class you won't learn weak potions anymore, but focus on potions that could help you in a war. And in Herbology you'll learn on plants that might come in handy. Neville will try to give you as much knowledge on different plants, with medical properties or even dark plants you should avoid.

"In Transfiguration you'll learn about Animagus, and the teachers will teach you how to cast a Patronus charm for the first time in the history of Hogwarts. This way, in all of your classes you'll focus mostly on dueling, fighting, and survival, in order to prepare you for the future. Good luck in the upcoming year, learn, enjoy, and succeed."

When the lecture was over, the students clapped, even though Harry was not really there, and the reflection was gone. Charlie moved the board and cleared the space in the front of the class. He waved his wand and everyone became quite, waiting to see what will happen now.

"Okay, so now I want to see some of you duel. We'll start with one-on-one, and then we'll move to groups. I want to see how much you know and what at what point we should start. It's my first year of teaching both at Hogwarts and overall, and it's the first year the curriculum is like that." He said with a smile.

With a wave of his wand, all of the desks and chairs dragged the students to the back of the class, and formed a kind of an arch, which created a large working space in the middle of the class where the students could duel. It seemed like everyone was eager to show Charlie their skills, except for Kiku, who stood next to Kuro with an indifferent look on her face.

"Mr. Potter? Ms. Patil? Would you like to begin?" Charlie asked and Albus nodded, knowing he doesn't really have a choice. A moment before standing up, he felt Scorpius' hand rest on his shoulder, and the sickening dragging that didn't stop until now, was gone. He felt fresh again, like he had filled his strength sources and realized that's what Scorpius tried to do.

Albus smiled at him gratefully and the boy nodded at him wearily, it seemed as if it took a heavy toll on him. But Albus didn't have the chance to wonder about it. He got up and stood in front of Neela Patil. The two picked up their wands as was customary in duels and bowed.

The duel was quick, it passed after three minutes, but Albus and Neela were exhausted and tired, and barely remembered what had happened. But all of the class watched their performance with shock on their faces, and only Scorpius grinned as he recalled what had happened moments ago.

Neela tried to disarm him, but Albus casted a mirror spell that he only learned a month ago. Her wand jumped from her hand but she managed to grab it in the last moment, neutralizing the jinx Albus had sent her way.

He attacked her three times in a row and she blocked all of them, and began attacking too. Ablus blocked her attacks, and stumbled back a little. He continued stumbling back as she attacked him and then in a sudden move he disarmed her.

He tricked her into thinking she had the upper hand and attacked when she wasn't expecting it, ending their duel with his victory.

"Twenty point to Slytherin!" Charlie exclaimed and the two sat in their seats, or rather collapsed into them.

"Now, Ms. Kioao, would you like to demonstrate dueling with your brother?" Charlie asked and Albus looked at them. The sickening feeling he had in the morning came back as he glanced at Kuro's face. The two got up and walked to the center of the class.

They faced each other and bowed, wands ready. Kuro's palm was tinted red from the dragon scales that looked like they were arranged in a certain way and faded away as you went up the arm, beneath his sleeve. The same was with Kiko's palm, only her scales were green.

Without a word, they began dueling. Beams of light erupted from their wands in all colors, from blue to yellow. Occasionally they called out a jinx or a defensive spell, but most of the duel was silent.

Their jinxed hit each other, or completely missed occasionally, but they looked very concentrated. The duel ended with both of them collapsing tiredly onto the floor. Both of them panted heavily, and rose up only when some Slytherin students from the first row helped them up.

"That was a really good duel. Both mostly used non-verbal spells, and still managed to concentrate enough to not get confused between the spells. The amount of spells they casted is high and says something. Thirty point to Slytherin. Good job."

Several other duels passed, but most of the students still recalled Kiko and Kuro's battle. Some were saying there was something weird in their "tattoos" that helped them. Their battle didn't seem realistic to the students, who had never seen a duel in their life until then. The closest thing to a battle they could've seen was between some seven years who could barely duel.

At the end there was a group duel between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Kiko and Kuro stayed at their seats, as if their power had run out. Apart from them, everyone got up and prepared for the duel.

The duel was a complete mess. There was no order in the fighting, and it was over in seconds when half of the class had a chain fall. The lesson was over before Charlie could finish it properly and the classroom emptied quickly, as usual.

When Albus and Scorpius exited the class, the first thing Scorpius did was praise Albus on his dueling, but Albus wasn't listening, and Scorpius realized that immediately.

"Al? Are you OK?" he asked worriedly and started dragging Albus to the hospital wing. When he received no protest from Albus' side, Scorpius became even more worried. "What's happening to you?"

"I don't know. But I think I'm going to pass out." He said and quickened his pace, trying to get to the hospital wing as quickly as he could.

Finally, after a few turns they went into the wing and Madam Pomfrey hurried to lay Albus down on one of the beds.


End file.
